Sailor Moon and Golden Sun: The Return of Alchemy
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: Sailor Moon Meets Golden Sun. Centuries after the game golden sun took place, two familiar faces return to repeat histroy. Can Sailor Moon stop these foes?


Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Golden sun or sailor moon. Golden Sun, it's characters and any elements of the game are ©2001 by Nintendo/Camelot. I also do not own the Rights to sailor moon.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon and Golden Sun: The Return of Alchemy  
  
By: Mike Cruz  
  
  
  
Alchemy, the greatest power known to the world. A power so great that if it was to be released, the one who wields it can attain his heart's desire, countless riches, endless life, even the power to destroy the world. Once the combined powers of the four elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water, which together make up all matter, is unleashed, the world will fall to it's knees before the one who controls it. For centuries it has lay dormant, but a dark figure, threatens to unleash this power once again.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" A woman with long black hair, with purple highlights, wearing a school girl's uniform, shouted to a woman with blond hair, done in pig tails, wearing the same outfit, but with a broach in the center of her bow.  
  
"Hey Rei!" Usagi yelled out, "Man High school is no fun, all at all."  
  
"Well Usagi," Rei said, "We're older now and we have to get used to how the real world works. The least you can do is grow up and start taking responsibility!"  
  
"I am responsible!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Only when it involves Mamoru." Rei muttered.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN?" Usagi yelled looking around, "WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"You're hopeless." Rei said as a sweat drop formed, "You know Usagi, something's been bothering me."  
  
"What is it Rei?" She asked.  
  
"Well… For some strange reason," Rei said, "I've been sensing evil energy. Much more powerful than Chaos or anyone we've ever fought."  
  
"What can be more powerful than Chaos?" Usagi said, with a tone of worry in her voice.  
  
"I can't put my finger on it," Rei said, as a man dressed in a suit and tie, the normal male school uniform for Japan, was walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Rei, look it's Mike," Usagi said winking and nudging her.  
  
"Usagi…hush" She said quietly blushing. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Hey Usagi, and Rei," Mike said nervously stumbling on Rei's name, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Usagi said, "We're just talking."  
  
"Oh well you know the concert that's going on Friday?" Mike asked.  
  
"You mean the sold out one?" Usagi said, "We've been dying to get tickets."  
  
"Well I got backstage passes to it," Mike said, "and Mamoru suggested I take you guys along too."  
  
"What?!" Usagi said, "No Way! This is so cool!"  
  
"I take that as a yes?" Mike said.  
  
"Of course it's a yes!" Usagi said.  
  
"What about you R-R-Rei," Mike said nervously.  
  
"S-s-sure…" Rei said quietly blushing.  
  
"Great it's settled then." Mike said smiling handing them the tickets, "Be sure to ask Ami, Minako, and Makoto too. We'll pick you guys up around four."  
  
"Ok!" Usagi said as Mike walked away, "Rei you go girl you got a date." She said nudging Rei.  
  
"You guys are going to be there so it's not a date…" Rei said still red.  
  
"He's inviting us to break the ice." Usagi said, "You know he really likes you."  
  
"You think so?" Rei said smiling, then she said, "Well I don't like him in that way."  
  
"Suuure." Usagi said giggling. After school ended they headed to Rei's Temple to discuss the plans for Friday and study.  
  
"So what's going on," A tall girl with brown hair said.  
  
"We're going to a concert on Friday." Usagi said.  
  
"Really?!" A girl with blonde hair said, "How? I heard it was sold out."  
  
"Thanks to Rei, Mike's taking us!" Usagi said.  
  
"Ahh," the one with short blue hair said, "Mike wants to break the ice."  
  
"How romantic," the one with blonde hair said, "I wish someone would take me to a concert like that," she sighed.  
  
"It's not a date Minako," Rei said, "I don't have any feelings for him."  
  
"Right, whatever, you can stop the act Rei." Minako said.  
  
"Rei," the tall one said, "Don't deny it, we know you love him. You act all shy when he's around."  
  
"Makoto…" Rei said blushing, "If he were to ask me…"  
  
"There doesn't that feel better?" Makoto said.  
  
"I guess…" Rei said turning red. They talked and studied the rest of the night. Thursday night a dark cloud came over Japan, all day Friday it was as dark as night. They all met at Rei's place to get ready.  
  
"Man this is weird," Usagi said, "It's been dark all day."  
  
"I can sense something evil in the air," Rei said coming down in a red dress.  
  
"Wow you look great Rei!" Minako said.  
  
"Thanks…" Rei said blushing.  
  
"Mike and Mamo-chan will be here any minute." Usagi said. Mike and Mamoru drove up the path.  
  
"Weird how it's been dark all day." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably a typhoon or something," Mamoru said.  
  
"Maybe…" Mike said but I think he can sense too that there is something strange behind this cloud…Mike thought as they reached the temple and Rei opened the door.  
  
"W-W-Wow R-r-Rei you look beautiful…" Mike said blushing and handing her a rose.  
  
"T-t-thanks." Rei said nervously, accepting the rose. They all got into the car and headed to the concert hall. Rei walked beside Mike holding his hand and Usagi clung to Mamoru. They went around past the hundreds of people on the line to get tickets and headed to the back stage area.  
  
"I heard this was supposed to be the best violinist in the country." Usagi said.  
  
"She's an old friend of mine," Mike said as a tall girl with blond hair, cut really short, wearing a suit and tie, walked up to Mike.  
  
"Hey Mike," She said in a deep voice.  
  
"HARUKA?!" Everyone shouted at once.  
  
"Hey girls," She responded, "So Mike these are the friends you talked about?"  
  
"Yeah you know them?" Mike responded.  
  
"Yeah we're old friends," a girl with green hair, wearing a white dress, said smiling.  
  
"Hey Michiru," Usagi said, "Wow so you're performing?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Mike knows the owner of this concert hall, a man named Babi. He owed him a small favor, and this is it."  
  
"Maybe we can all meet after the concert and have a bite to eat and catch up." Rei suggested.  
  
"Ok!" Michiru said as they all dispersed to their seats which were on the stage. Michiru played some tunes that she came up with the night before and the crowd was into the music. Then all of a sudden the lights went out.  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi said clinging to Mamoru.  
  
"Probably a power failure," Ami said.  
  
"I'll go see what's wrong." Mike said getting up. He walked back stage and looked around. Suddenly a light appeared in the middle of the stage and a man with Grayish blue hair, made so it covers part of his eyes which were red; he donned a dark navy blue cape, and had gray scaly skin. A woman stood next to him with blond hair, reddish skin with scales, wearing a red cape.  
  
"We are not here to hurt you," The man said finally, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Saturos, and my partner here is named, Menardi. We are searching for Sol Sanctum."  
  
Sol Sanctum…Mike thought as he looked at them, what could he want with Sol Sanctum.  
  
"Please point us in the right direction," Menardi said, "We do not wish to involve anyone any further."  
  
"We know you know," Saturos said looking a little off to the side of the stage, "So don't lie."  
  
"Who's he talking to?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know where it is." Mike said, "So stop asking me."  
  
"You'd rather die protecting something that's old and worthless?" Menardi said.  
  
"If it's so worthless why do you want to get to it so bad?" Mike said.  
  
"That is none of your concern," Saturos said, "Maybe, if I used someone as insurance." He walked to Rei, and held her by her neck.  
  
"REI!" Mike yelled.  
  
"Did I strike a chord?" Saturos said.  
  
"Saturos…no" Menardi yelled.  
  
"Eh?" Saturos said.  
  
"Let her go, he'll tell us when the time's right." Menardi said.  
  
"Very well," Saturos said. They then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the lights came on.  
  
"What was that about?" Usagi said looking at Mike.  
  
"Those guys might be trouble." Mike said glaring.  
  
"Uhh Mike…" Rei said, "You can let go now…"  
  
"Huh?" Mike said letting go of Rei, "Gomen…Guys, I have something I want to tell you can we meet at Rei's tomorrow?"  
  
"All right," Usagi said as they dispersed. Mike had a dream that night.  
  
The rain poured as mike walked into a cave. He took a glowing orb from a statue, and then Saturos came.  
  
'Thank you for getting the elemental stars for me,' he said as he casted a fire spell, and took the orb. Then he saw four light houses shining, followed by a huge blast, and then he woke up. Mike got up and put on reddish robes, with a yellow trim, and a matching cape with the symbol of mars on the back. He took a bus and arrived at Rei's temple where everyone was sitting waiting for him,  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys," Mike said.  
  
"What are you wearing," Rei said nervously.  
  
"I'll explain later. The reason I called you all here today is to explain Saturos and Menardi." Mike said.  
  
"Who exactly are they?" Usagi said.  
  
"They're members of the Mars Clan, of the North." Mike said, "They are fire adepts, masters of fire psyenergy."  
  
"Psyenergy?" Ami said, "I've studied about that, it's similar to telekinesis."  
  
"Very similar yes, it's based on the four elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water." Mike said, "They each represent a planet, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury. People known as adepts, are people who mastered this. I've known them to move mountains."  
  
"Wow, and you are a fire adept?" Ami said.  
  
"Yes, I am." Mike said.  
  
"So what are Saturos and Menardi after?" Usagi said.  
  
"The elemental stars. The keys to Alchemy." Mike said.  
  
"Alchemy?" Ami said, "How could they want to unleash that onto the world?"  
  
"Alchemy was a good idea at the time, but it's just someone used it for evil, and almost destroyed the world, that is why it was sealed." Mike said.  
  
"What exactly is alchemy?" Rei said.  
  
"Alchemy is a power that is so great; it can control life or death. It can give countless riches, endless life, or the power to destroy the universe." Mike said.  
  
"The elemental stars are the key," Ami said, "and they are hidden in Sol Sanctum."  
  
"Right," Mike said, "and the lighthouses are the keys to unlocking this power."  
  
"Lighthouses?" Ami said, "I don't recall…"  
  
"They aren't in any books. They've been hidden for quite some time, but if the beacons are lit, the power of that element will be unleashed." Mike said.  
  
"How do you know about the lighthouses?" Ami said.  
  
"I've seen three of them." Mike said, "I did guard the Mars lighthouse at one time."  
  
"Have you ever been inside any of them?" Usagi said.  
  
"We weren't allowed inside, and I couldn't get into the other two since you need an adept of that element to enter." Mike said.  
  
"Do you know where Sol Sanctum is?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It's in a mountain near here," Mike said.  
  
"Oh the cave my grandfather says the end of the world would come if I entered it." Rei said.  
  
"We can check it out, there's no harm in it." Mike said, "oh and Haruka, Michiru, please transform into sailor senshi."  
  
"Right!" They both said.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Haruka said as a bright flash engulfed the room, Haruka became naked, and then suddenly, she appeared in a white top, with a short skirt that was navy blue, yellow bow, white gloves with a navy blue trim, and navy blue knee high boots.  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Michiru said as the same thing happened, and the same clothes appeared on her except her bow was navy blue, her skirt was dark green, the trim on her gloves was dark green and she had the same colored high heel shoes with a kriss-cross strap on the top of her foot.  
  
"You told him?!" Usagi said.  
  
"We had no choice he needed our help," Neptune said.  
  
"We were fighting some monsters in a town to the north of here, named Imil. Mike came to our aid, and blasted them away with a fire attack, but he fell to the ground…" Haruka said, "So we transformed and helped him."  
  
"You guys are sailor senshi too?" Mike asked.  
  
"Well… Rei said, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed in the same way Haruka and Michiru did except her skirt was red, her bow was purple, and she wore red high heel shoes.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Ami screamed and transformed, her bow was aqua in color, her skirt was navy blue, but lighter than Uranus', her boots were the same color and came up to her knees.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Minako said and transformed, her bow was navy blue, her skirt was orange, and her high heels were the same color.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Makoto said, transforming into a green skirt, with a pink bow, and ankle high dark green boots with cross stitch laces.  
  
"MOON CRISIS MAKE UP!" Usagi said donning a white skirt with a yellowish trim on the bottom, her bow was red, with her broach in the middle and she had red knee high boots with a white trim and a crescent moon on the tip.  
  
"Sailor Senshi…" Mike said, "Mars is the senshi of fire. Mercury is the senshi of water, Jupiter is the senshi of wind, and Venus is the senshi of earth, and sailor moon, the one that brings them all together."  
  
"Well something like that yeah," Moon said.  
  
"Ok let's get going then." Mike said leading the way to a cave. They entered and found that it still looked like the place was intact. Beautiful statues and decorations were everywhere. Mike explained stuff while they made their way through the maze.  
  
"Many decades ago," Mike said, "the seal was broken, it's not known how far they got though, nor is it known how the stars came back to this place."  
  
"Wow, so this has happened before?" Moon said.  
  
"Yeah, because of it the lighthouses were sealed by the adepts, and made so that only adepts of that element can enter." Mike said as they came up to a large wall with writing on it.  
  
"Hmm…" Mike said.  
  
"Can you read it?" Mars said.  
  
"Yes it says, 'The seal to alchemy lies behind this door do not open unless it's an emergency.' The rest is too scratched out." Mike said.  
  
"Well, we're going in I assume." Uranus said.  
  
"Of course," Mike said smiling.  
  
"I'm getting a strong energy reading coming from the other end of this door," Mercury said, now wearing a blue visor over her eyes.  
  
"Well that must be the room then," Mike said, "Alright lets get this thing open." He closed his eyes and made a giant hand appear and pushed the door out of the way with his psyenergy.  
  
"So that's psyenergy…" Mars said looking at Mike as the door opened. They entered a room and saw the four statues with the elemental stars in them.  
  
"The elemental stars!" Mike said  
  
"Then it's true, this truly is the key to Alchemy." Ami said, as she jumped to the Mercury star. Mike and the others followed,  
  
"I never thought…" Mike said touching the star, "I'd ever see a sight in my life." He took out a mythril bag and took the star and placed it in the bag. More stepping stones appeared so they jumped to the Venus star. Mike grabbed it and did the same thing, and then he went for the Jupiter star then stopped.  
  
"Hey, I just noticed," Mike said, "Where's Rei?"  
  
"Wasn't she with you?" Moon said to Haruka.  
  
"Rei's right here," A familiar voice said, as Mike looked at the door he noticed Menardi holding Rei, and Saturos, standing there.  
  
"Thank you for finding the Elemental stars for us, now please hand them over." Saturos said.  
  
"Unless, you want Rei to get hurt," Menardi said holding Rei.  
  
"REI!" Mike screamed as he ran over there, but was stopped by a man with light blue hair, wearing purple armor.  
  
"You're late Alex." Saturos said.  
  
"I apologize," Alex said, and then he faced Mike, "So will you be giving me the stars?" Mike sighed as he handed over the three stars.  
  
"Now release her…" Mike said.  
  
"First, could you retrieve the Mars star?" Alex said smiling. They all grumbled as they approached the star. Mike grabbed it and the whole place shook violently.  
  
"The volcano has become active again." Saturos said, "We must retrieve the star later!"  
  
"What about Rei!" Mike said.  
  
"Unless you want your friend to die," Menardi said, "I suggest you let us take her. We'll keep her until you give us the Mars elemental star." They ran out and Alex teleported. Mike and the others ran out too as the place crumbled behind them and lava burst out, but didn't flow anywhere because it was blocked by the cave collapsing on it's self.  
  
"Now what," Moon said, "They've got the stars, we're going to die!"  
  
"They have to light the beacons first," Mike said, "We must go to the town of Imil, I know an adept there that may be able to help us."  
  
"Shouldn't we just go to the lighthouse first and try to cut them off?" Mars said.  
  
"I believe we should follow Mike's lead first." Ami said, "It's not wise to go rushing into a battle.  
  
"Ok then lets head out." Moon said as they caught a bus to the town of Imil in the nearby mountains. It was snowing lightly, dusting the ground which had a few inches of snow already on it. Mike looked around the town and headed to a small cottage near the inn. He knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered.  
  
"May I help you?" She said.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for Mia." Mike asked.  
  
"Well she has left for the Lighthouse, something happened." The woman said.  
  
"Hmm," Mike said looking at the light house, "Ok thank you for your help," he said bowing and leaving. They headed to the lighthouse and when they entered, they noticed a girl with green hair, tied in a pony tail with a small white bow, leaving bangs parted in the middle hanging just above her eyebrows and two strands hanging on the side. She wore white robes with a purple trim, and a purple 6 pointed star, with gold studs on the points on her chest, white gloves and shoes, and a white cape, with a purple underside, with a design on the back. She held a staff in her hand, as she looked at the open door of the lighthouse.  
  
"If they got in…that must mean he's with them." She said to her self quietly. She then turned around and saw Mike and the others standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mike!" she said giving him a hug, "You've returned finally!"  
  
"Hey Mia, it certainly has been a while." Mike said.  
  
"Almost two years, how's school going?" Mia said.  
  
"It's going good." Mike said.  
  
"What brings you back here?" Mia asked, "You vowed you would find the legendary elemental stars."  
  
"Well..." Mike said telling her the tale.  
  
"I see…so then he IS here." Mia said.  
  
"Apparently he returned, and opened the way for them." Mike said.  
  
"We must prevent the lighthouse from being lit." Mia said as a blue flash filled the room, the lighthouse shook violently. After some time it stopped and Mike looked up.  
  
"The beacon has been lit!" Mike said, leading them up the lighthouse. They reached the top to find Saturos there, behind him was a giant swirling ball, and it was blue in color.  
  
"What's that?" Moon said looking at the ball.  
  
"The Mercury Elemental star." Saturos said.  
  
"Saturos…how could you." Mike said.  
  
"I'm happy you survived the eruption Mike," Menardi said holding Sailor Mars, "I trust you still have the Mars Star?"  
  
"Give Rei back!" Mike said.  
  
"Not until you get past me!" Saturos said charging up, "INFERNO!!!!!!!" he said as fire engulfed everyone. Mike and Mia generated a shield to absorb most of the blast.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHASPODY!" Mercury said hitting Saturos with a blast of water. He fell weakened by the attack.  
  
"Menardi," He said, "Head to the next lighthouse, I'll finish them off."  
  
"Ok…" She said grabbing Rei and moving the elevator down, Alex came behind Saturos as he prepared another attack.  
  
"I think it's time we left too," Alex said.  
  
"I can beat them…" Saturos said.  
  
"No, you're weakened by the power of the Mercury Star. You must leave." Alex said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Moon said.  
  
"Look at your friend, Mike." Alex said pointing to Mike as he fell to his knees panting, "He too knows that Mercury is a Water elemental. Water weakens fire."  
  
"I do see a high energy content coming from the Star," Mercury said.  
  
"We'll continue this at the Venus Lighthouse." Alex said.  
  
"I look forward to the next time we battle." Saturos said as Alex transported them away.  
  
"Now what," Moon said looking at Mike.  
  
"The next lighthouse is in the town of Lalivero, we'll have to cross the Sahara desert."  
  
"Isn't that in America?" Venus said.  
  
"Yes, so we'll need to take a plane." Mike said as they headed on a plane, they eventually reached the town of Lalivero after going through the Sahara desert. An old man greeted them.  
  
"Hey Mike, long time no see." The man said.  
  
"Ah my old friend Babi, how have you been," Mike said.  
  
"I'm in quite a fix again, I'm building another concert hall, but these guys came and destroyed my workers, looking for the Venus Tunnel." He said.  
  
"Saturos…" Mike quietly said.  
  
"Looks like they're trying to get into the Venus Lighthouse." Babi said.  
  
"Yeah, if we don't stop them here," Mike said, "we can get them at the Jupiter lighthouse."  
  
"Why? We can just enter the lighthouse and stop them." Mercury said.  
  
"You need a Venus Adept to get in." Mike said.  
  
"Maybe since we senshi have powers relating to the planet we represent," Mercury said, "We can pass as adepts maybe."  
  
"It's worth a shot." Mike said, "Lets go." They headed to the concert hall, and came to a steel door in an underground basement tunnel. Mike used psyenergy to make a small switch appear. He pushed it and the door opened.  
  
"Good luck Mike!" Babi said waving. They walked into the tunnel, the path was long but oddly enough it was well lit.  
  
"The people who built this must have made it so no ordinary person could enter here." Mercury said looking at the scenery.  
  
"I'm tired." Moon whined.  
  
"Stop complaining, we're almost there." Mike said.  
  
"Hmm it seems that they've opened the path for us." Mia said. They climbed some stairs and came out on the second floor of the Venus Lighthouse. Mike looked in horror as the bodies of the scholars lay on the floor.  
  
"Oh…my…god!" Mia said looking at them, "What kind of monsters are these people."  
  
"They…they've reached the top by now…" One weakly said.  
  
"Lets hurry then!" Moon said as they ran up to the top and reached it just as Saturos was talking to Menardi.  
  
"Well after this only two more remain," he said.  
  
"Lighting Jupiter is the same as lighting Mars," Menardi said.  
  
"So really only one remains." Saturos said.  
  
"But you need a Jupiter adept." A man said appearing, he wore a green cape, and had short brown hair.  
  
"Felix," Menardi said, "Didn't we send you to the ship with Alex and Rei?"  
  
"I wanted to come back, to have you honor a promise." Felix said, "You said you'd release Rei once we lit two lighthouses."  
  
"No we said we would not harm her." Saturos said.  
  
"…" Felix said silently, he looked to Mike and the others, "Mike is that you?"  
  
"It's been a while Felix…" Mike said coldly.  
  
"So you've come to stop us." Saturos said, "But you wont get far."  
  
"Don't worry, you still need a Jupiter adept." Mike said.  
  
"No…" Menardi said, "Rei can get us in with her Prestis powers."  
  
"You mean those counts…as wind?" Mike said  
  
"Exactly, that combined with the Rod of Hespera." Menardi said.  
  
"The Hespera rod?" Mike said.  
  
"Felix, leave!" Saturos said.  
  
"I can go?" He said.  
  
"Yes we need someone to look after the rod and Rei." Menardi said.  
  
"Y…yes mam." He said heading out.  
  
"Now lets finish this once and for all." Saturos said, "INFERNO!!!" He cast a huge fire ball at Mike and the Senshi, but Mike blocked it with another fire attack.  
  
"JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!" Jupiter said hitting Saturos with a huge lightning bolt. It knocked him back to the ground, then Menardi stepped up.  
  
"FIRE BLAST!" She screamed shooting a huge blast at the senshi, they all got hit and fell.  
  
"RAGINORK!" Mike said as a huge fire sword hit Menardi and Saturos knocking them to the ground.  
  
"We did it!" Moon said.  
  
"So you have." Felix said coming back.  
  
"Felix!" Mike said smiling, "you're finally free."  
  
"No…I must light the other beacons." He said  
  
"Why?" Moon said, "Saturos and Menardi are both dead.  
  
"If you think we're done…" Saturos said, "You're sadly mistaken."  
  
"Oh shut up," Mike said, "You can't even stand up, what are you going to do bite our knees?"  
  
"We're going to do this…" Menardi said throwing the Venus Elemental Star into the beacon.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike said as the lighthouse shook violently, then a white beam shot up.  
  
"Now our psyenergy will be fully restored," Saturos said.  
  
"How," Mike said, "You're fire adepts. Venus is the earth elemental."  
  
"Fire and Earth share a bond." Menardi said getting up.  
  
"Now we're going to show you our true power!" Saturos said.  
  
"Prepare your self for the true power of the FIRE CLAN OF THE NORTH!!!" Menardi shouted as they started to glow.  
  
"I'm detecting an increase in energy." Mercury said.  
  
"Their psyenergy is overflowing!" Mike said.  
  
"FU-" They both said putting one leg up and their arms over their head. They joined fingers as they put their arms and feet down, "-SION HA!" They both said, fusing into a giant two headed grey dragon with big wings. They roared as Mike stood there.  
  
"Whew such bad breath," Mike said tossing a mentos into their mouth. Moon then stood up.  
  
"I wont let you destroy the world," She said, "I'm…SAILOR MOON, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," She posed as a sweat drop formed on Mike and Mia's head. The Fusion Dragon shot a fire blast at the senshi, but Sailor moon stepped up and said, "MOON ETRNAL POWER MAKE UP!" her uniform transformed into a navy blue skirt, with a shorter red skirt on top, and an even shorter yellow skirt on top, her bow was in the shape of wings, with a crescent moon in the middle, she had pink on her shoulders, and she had beautiful wings that sprouted out on her back, she also donned white knee high boots, with a red trim and a crescent moon on the tip. A white rod with a red heart shaped sphere on the top came from under her skirt into her hands, she then spun around and it shot a huge pink beam at the Fusion Dragon. The dragon jumped into the air and hurled down at Eternal Sailor Moon knocking her back to her Super form. Mike then stepped up.  
  
"METEOR!" He shouted raising his hands into the air causing a huge meteor to land on the dragon. Then Mia stepped up,  
  
"BOREAS, I SUMMON YOU!" Mia said summoning a huge creature frozen in ice. It broke out of the ice and shot ice at the dragon freezing it and separating Saturos and Menardi. They both fainted on the ground.  
  
"How…How…did we lose?" Saturos said.  
  
"We are superior in every way, but still we were defeated…" Menardi said as they both fell into the beacon. Felix came running up the stairs with Rei.  
  
"You're finally free Rei!" Mike said smiling.  
  
"No she isn't…" Felix said.  
  
"Felix, don't be stupid," Mike said, "You can't possibly be serious about lighting all four beacons."  
  
"I know I'm no match for you at this moment," Felix said, "But if I don't light the beacons…"  
  
"Then what will happen," Mercury said.  
  
"Forget it, you'll see soon enough." Felix said.  
  
"We can't…no I can't let you take Rei away!" Mike said. Just then the beam coming from the beacon shone brightly. The lighthouse then split in half, and the green orb that the Venus Elemental Star turned into, came and rested above the beacon. Rei fell and grabbed on to the ledge.  
  
"REI!" Felix and Mike said both racing to catch her.  
  
"Mike.." Rei said, "I'm falling…"  
  
"REI! You can't die…" Mike said.  
  
"Mike…I…" Rei said, "I love you…" then she fell into the ocean below the light house.  
  
"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Mike said trying to catch her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Felix said diving after her.  
  
"Rei…" Mike said kneeling, and sobbing…"Rei… I love you too…"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine…" Moon said, "We'll find her, lets get looking before the tide brings her too far."  
  
"Right…" Mike said sobbing. They searched the coast for days, but no sign of Rei or Felix was to be found. Back in Lalivero Babi spoke with Mike and the others.  
  
"Any signs of Rei or Felix?" he asked.  
  
"No…" Mike said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Well…" Babi said handing Mike a black orb, "Take my ship, it might help you find them."  
  
"Thank you Babi." Mike said taking the orb.  
  
"We'll find them I'm sure of it." Moon said as they prepared to sail in the ship.  
  
Meanwhile on an island drifting in the sea, Felix lay on the ground.  
  
"Hey, wake up." Alex said appearing from nowhere.  
  
"Eh…" Felix said.  
  
"Come with me," Alex said, "I have something to show you."  
  
"Is it food?" Felix said following Alex.  
  
"No…" Alex said as he showed him Rei lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Rei…" Felix said, "She's still alive…" Felix said as they drifted further away from the mainland…  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
